Mars and the McKays
by June Odyssey
Summary: A continuation of my AU, The McKays. This will be a collection of stories, most oneshots, about young Jean (Jeannie McKay), Meredith (Rodney McKay), Mars (David Hewlett's dog), and their adopted brother Jonathan (John Sheppard) during their childhood. Will range from fluff to whump, depends on my mood. I'll update whenever I write, please enjoy it!
1. Camping

**Hey, this is a sequel/prequel to The McKays. It'd be best if you read that first but if you love Stargate you're probably smart enough to figure it out ;) Also Mars is David Hewlett's actually dog and if you want to you can find pictures on the internet to see him.**

* * *

"Meredith!" Jean McKay called bursting into her brother's room.

The 15 year old boy in question was reading his thick textbook while laying against the pillows on his bed. "What?" he snapped, shooting an annoyed look at his sister. He hated it when people interrupted him.

"Come here, I need you." Jean ordered in her best do-what-I-say tone.

"I'm busy, Jeannie, go away," he told her, returning to his book.

Assuming a pleading expression Jean begged, "But _Meredith_ it's _su-u-u-mmer!_"

"I don't care! And stop calling me that, it's a _girls'_ name. Just call me Rodney," he told her, though he knew from experience she would completely disregard his words and call him by his first name anyway. He still held onto the useless hope she would call him Rodney one day or, better yet, Rod.

"Come _on_. It's nice outside and Mom and Dad are still out on their anniversary dinner date." Jean told him impatiently.

"No it's cold and if you need a buddy you can go bug Jonathan," Meredith dismissed flippantly, referring to their adopted brother, and tried to refocus his attention on the science textbook.

"I will," Jean promised. "After you come."

Meredith tried ignoring his little sister by pulling his knees up and placing the textbook on them in such a way that blocked out Jean.

Jean waited a full 2.73 seconds before marching over to her brother's bed, plucking the book easily from his hands, and tossing it onto the desk in the corner of the room. She ignored Meredith's indignant "Hey!" and pulled him off the bed by his arm. She continued hauling her unwilling captive through the door, across the hallway, and into her room which, in Meredith's _esteemed_ opinion, had _way_ too much pink.

Releasing him Jean ordered him to, "Stay," and dragged over three sleeping bags, one pink with hearts, one purple with butterflies, and one blue with stars.

Meredith reluctantly submitted to his sisters demands and gathered one sleeping bag in each arm while Jean piled the last one on top of them both.

"Um, Jeannie, I can't see anything," he pointed out, trying and failing to see around the bags.

"You've lived in this house your entire life, Mer, I think you can handle it. Now I'll meet you downstairs in just a minute." Jean ushered him out of the room and closed the door behind her, heading for her other brother's room.

Meredith put one cautious foot in front of the other and tested it each time to make sure he hadn't yet reached the stairs. The whole operation made Meredith nervous, he loathed doing anything without out knowing what it was and walking without being to see where he was going fit the bill. Needless to say, Meredith let out a sigh of relief when he finally stepped off the carpeted stairs and onto the wooden floor.

No sooner had he taken three steps toward the kitchen did Jean come bouncing down the stairs, Jonathan's hand in her grasp and a small box, presumably a game, tucked underneath her arm. Jean hurried into the kitchen in order to grab three icy cans of soda and a bag of chips. These she placed in Jonathan's hands. Last she yelled, "Mars!"

The big black and brown dog bounded toward them from the hallway in response to Jean's call.

"Okay, let's go." Jean ordered as she led her little expedition into the great known of the dark backyard.

"I still don't get why I have to come." Meredith complained, dumping the sleeping bags on the ground. He was already dreading whatever his sister had planned, not being all that fond of the outdoors..

Jonathan elbowed him lightly in his ribs."Oh, buck up Mer. It's not the end of the world."

Meredith glared at him, as he always did when Jonathan called him by his first name. He was trying very hard to convert him but no matter his best efforts Jonathan still called him Mer or Meredith.

"Boys, no arguing." Jean scolded despite the fact that she was roughly four years younger than the both of them. Pointing at the ground she commanded, "Now open the sleeping bags."

Meredith turned his glare towards her and Jonathan grinned with a mock, "Yes ma'am."

"Don't encourage her," Meredith warned him.

Jonathan wagged his eyebrows and smiled the mischievous smile that clearly stated that he had no intention of doing so.

* * *

Darrel and Elaine arrived home late that evening after a particularly filling dinner.

"That was wonderful Darrel," Elaine told her husband giving him a quick kiss on the lips before walking down the hallway and placing her purse on the kitchen counter.

"Where'd Mars go?" Darrel asked aloud.

The family's dog, Mars, normally greeted anyone at the door with enthusiasm. Especially his favorite human, Jonathan, but tonight he was suspiciously absent.

"You know Jeannie, she probably has him on her bed," Elaine told him.

Darrel nodded in understanding and made his way up the stairs to check up on his three children with Elaine in tow. The first room was Meredith's and it was as devoid of life as the front door. The science textbook Meredith had had his nose buried in all week lay discarded carelessly on the desk. Darrel assumed Jean was the culprit and closed the door smiling and shaking his head. Meredith might be stubborn but Jean was as much persuasive as he was stubborn.

Darrel moved down the hall and twisted Jean's door handle and pushed her door open. Jean's pink room was unexpectantly empty as well. Darrel frowned and looked over to Jonathan's door which Elaine was closing.

"No, they aren't here either," Elaine stated.

They had thoroughly searched the family room, the dining room, the kitchen, and the basement when Elaine opened the back door that led onto the porch and flipped on the outdoor lights. "Darrel," she called softly, a smile now lighting up her face and any trace of building worry gone.

"What?"

"I found them," she explained, relieved, as she stepped out onto the porch. Elaine descended the steps onto the grass, aware without looking that Darrel was only a few steps behind.

Upon seeing what his wife saw Darrel smiled too and wrapped one arm around her waist.

Jean, Meredith, Jonathan, and Mars were piled in a heap on the thick grass of the back yard. Meredith was on one end, curled up in a purple sleeping bag with butterflies, a glowing flashlight clutched in his hands under his chin. Jean was in the middle snuggled deeply into her pink and hearts sleeping bag, obviously enjoying the heat of her brothers' bodies. Jonathan was on the other side of her laying in the blue starred bag with one arm pillowing his head and the other draped around Mars' body. The dog completed the picture, his head was resting on Jonathan's shoulder sleeping soundly stretched out against Jonathan's side. He was also taking up more of the bag than Jonathan, though the human didn't seem to mind.

Darrel reached down and flipped off Meredith's flashlight while Elaine pulled Jean's and Jonathan's sleeping bags farther up their bodies. He gave Mars a pat on the head and made sure their tall, wooden fence's door was locked securely.

Elaine whispered good night to the four of them and the smiling parents slipped back inside.

* * *

**The End... Or more chapters?**


	2. Nicknames

**Did you ever have those arguments with your family over nicknames? I certainly did.**

* * *

"Upstairs come downstairs!" Darrel called to his children, his wife having just informed him that dinner was ready. He didn't have to wait long for his daughter Jean to arrive.

Jean rushed down the stairs one at a time and skipped the last one. She offered her father a smile of greeting and picked up the stack of plates Elaine had left on the counter. Jean distributed them efficiently and eased herself into one of the chairs that had a cushion, not all of them did.

Darrel's son Meredith was much more reluctant, having been reading a particularly interesting book at the time. He had only just made it to the landing when he was squashed to the wall by his adopted brother and the dog.

As usual Jonathan and Mars were racing down the stairs at top speed. Mars pointed downwards like a giant arrow and Jonathan taking the stairs three at a time.

When he passed by Jonathan murmured and unapologetic, "'Scuse me," as he bumped him accidentally.

"You should be more careful," Meredith scolded loudly. "One of these days you're going to knock me over the railing and then I'll _die._"

Jonathan offered a rapid, "Hey, Dad," to Darrel as he skidded to a stop by the counter and responded cheerfully to Meredith. "Then Mars can have his own room!"

Darrel shook his head; technically, the dog wasn't _supposed_ to be upstairs.

Jonathan scooped up the silverware and set it around the plates before plopping down ungracefully across from Jean. He had taken the last cushioned chair as Elaine had taken the second one on the end of the table.

Darrel didn't mind at all since he preferred no cushioning but Meredith made his protests known. "You know, I should have the cushion. Otherwise I could have back problems when I'm older."

"And what about my back, Mer?" Jonathan asked, feigning hurt.

Meredith momentarily stuttered, trying to think of a way to make it sound less selfish. He gathered the five glasses and made his comeback. "Well your back is harder than mine."

Jonathan smirk up at Meredith as he set the glasses in front of each plate. "Does that mean you're delicate?"

Darrel shook his head at his sons' teasing and lifted up the already filled water pitcher which he set onto the dinner table. As he sat down at the other end of the table he had somehow missed Meredith's response but tuned in soon enough to hear Jonathan call his brother, "–DLF."

"Oh, come on. Even Mars could come up with a better nickname!" Meredith exclaimed, dropping down next to his brother.

"Now, boys." Elaine cut in gently. "Let's eat."

Darrel, as was the norm, made most of the conversation at the dinner table. His students at the university, colleagues, and whatnot.

Elaine had noticed Jonathan was unusually quiet and considered mentioning it when the boy in question sat up straight and announced, "I got it!"

"What?" Meredith asked, confusion written over his face while the rest of the table looked at Jonathan curiously.

"M&M." Jonathan said. Upon seeing looks of further confusion he elaborated. "Instead of DLF, M&M. It's your initials, and your just like the candy. All hard on the outside but soft and sweet on the inside." Jonathan looked extremely pleased with himself.

Meredith's jaw dropped in shock, Jean snickered helplessly, and both parents ducked their heads in an attempt to hide their grins.

Meredith recovered quickly. "Then you'd," he punctuated this with a finger jab towards his brother. "Be JiM, the boring person who's not important."

Jonathan gasped mockingly and place his hand on his chest. Wide-eyed he defended, "I'm not boring!" Jonathan twisted around, set his hand on Mars' head, and, looking him in the eye, questioned, "I'm not boring, right Mars?"

Mars sat up a little straighter and obediently gave a low, agreeing, "_Woof_"

"See?" Jonathan said smugly, turning back to Meredith.

Meredith scowled in response before humphing. "Well what's Jeannie? JaM? You know, the goo the holds us together?"

"No," Jonathan announced, "She's the JeM, _obviously_ the girl's the prettiest."

Meredith snorted, "I don't know, you have pretty down pretty good."

"I'm flattered. Aren't _I_ the JaM that holds you two bread pieces together?" Jonathan snarked back.

"Well, jam _is_ messy." Meredith conceded, pointing to Jonathan hair. "I thought I was the M&M not the bread."

"You are the bread... in one sense... and you're and M&M in another!"

"Well make up your mind Jonny-boy! You can't have both!"

"It's a metaphor!"

"You seriously need to work on your metaphors."

"Yours aren't any better."

"That doesn't matter, we're talking about _your _metaphors!"

"Your metaphors are just as relative to the conversation."

"My metaphors are just fine."

"They all have to do with Star Trek and Lost in Space!"

"And there's _nothing_ wrong with that!"

"You could go for some divers–"

Mars decided that the argument had gone on long enough and intervened with a sharp bark that stopped them faster than any human being could.

Meredith glared at the mutt for interrupting and Jonathan dropped his hand on Mars' head and rubbed him behind the ears.

Jean was hunched over trying to contain her silent laughter which had started cramping up her stomach as soon as the argument had started.

Darrel's shoulders shook with much more gentle silent laughter and Elaine shook her head as she tried to cover her smile.

When Elaine was sure she could speak clearly she suggested, "Why don't you boys wash and dry? Jeannie can clear."

The three children stood, slightly depressed at the prospect of cleaning but went along willingly enough, with Mars more than happy to lend a helping tongue onto any dirty dishes.

Elaine shared a look with Darrel that silently but clearly communicated, _I love our children._


	3. Hugging

**Sorry for the long wait, computer virus + other complications. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Now shake hands on it." Darrel commanded his sons as he finished his lecture on not letting the little things get in the way of friendship/siblingship.

"Wait Daddy!" Jean cut in, having heard the last minute of the lecture. "You should make them hug instead. It's more of a punishment _and_ it's more friendly."

Jonathan and Meredith looked at her with aghast expressions of 'don't do this to me'.

Darrel, however, appeared thoughtful. "You make a good point, Jeannie." He motioned for his daughter to take the lead.

Jean wasted no time. She took hold of one of Meredith's arms and lifted it up. "Hold," she ordered. Taking his other arm she positioned it at the opposite angle to the other. Satisfied with her first brother she turned to Jonathan. She moved his arms to the same positions but opposite to Meredith's. Finished she stepped back to admire her handiwork.

Meredith scowled at Jean and she was pretty sure he was going to be mad at her for the next half hour before Jonathan slapped him on the back of the head and they'd be fine again. For his part Jonathan didn't seem to mind as much. Besides, Jean figured this was ample payback for ambushing her this morning _while she was sleeping in!_ Abruptly Jean shoved them together harshly from their backs.

The two brother narrowly avoided headbutting and their chests thumped together forcefully.

"Now hug." Jean grinned.

Meredith delivered his sister another glare but nonetheless complied, placing his forearms against Jonathan's back as his brother did likewise.

"No, no!" Jean started. "You have to squeeze just a little. Hmm... I suppose that'll work. Hug like you mean it, Meredith!"

"I don't mean it!" Meredith snapped.

"Hey!" Jonathan mumbled.

"Pretend!" Jean ordered. She circled around to see Jonathan better. "Pretend you're hugging Mars, Jonathan."

"What does that mean?" Jonathan questioned, exasperated.

"Just do it." Jean commanded sternly.

Unsure Jonathan shifted his arms more tightly around Meredith's back, hoping to appease his sister. Thankfully it worked.

"Good, good. Stand closer, okay. Meredith, left arm higher."

"For goodness sake, Jean!" Meredith nearly shouted, lowering his voice as he remembered his mouth was right next to his brother's ear. "It's just a hug."

_"Just a hug!"_ Jean exclaimed, hand fluttering over-dramatically to her heart. "It's _never _just a hug."

"Uh, guys?" Jonathan cut in. "Are we done here?"

"No," Jean responded quickly. "You have to hold it for thirty seconds."

"We've been standing here for five minutes already!" Meredith complained, though he didn't release his brother for fear of his sister's wrath.

"Only three, Mer, and it's thirty seconds of the _correct_ hugging." Jean explained.

Meredith snorted and opened his mouth to retort.

Jonathan lifted one hand from Meredith's back and slapped him lightly on the back of the head. "7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12..."

"Fine." Meredith muttered. "Why thirty seconds?"

"It's the standard minimum for make-up hugs." Jean informed him seriously.

"Ohhhh, and where did you get _that_ fact?" Meredith sneered.

"Well, _obviously_." Jean began. "From the book _How to Hug._"

"And who wrote that, Jane Doe!"

"Mer!" Jonathan snapped.

"What!"

"Ten more seconds. I'd still like to be able to hear out of my right ear."

Meredith mumbled something incoherent but quieted, mercifully. As soon as the thirty seconds was done Meredith jerked away from Jonathan and bolted before Jean could tell them what to do _after_ a hug.

Mars, who had been laying by the steps during the whole event, at once took Meredith's vacated space and leaped onto Jonathan. Thankfully the boy was able to catch him, though just barely. Jonathan grunted as he caught him, the dog was not small nor light and then was bombarded with Mars' tongue.

"Ach, Mars!" Jonathan turned his face away from the large, slobbery tongue. The action only served to make Mars lick his neck. "Mars... Stop!" Jonathan ordered the dog, laughing as the rough tongue tickled him.

With a devilish grin Jean praised Mars and rubbed him vigorously behind his ears, which saved Jonathan. "At least Mars knows how to hug!"

"He does?"

"Of course he does, Jonathan! The hug is supposed to make a person smile. And Mars did it!"


End file.
